I can't make you love me
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: Oneshot NxF Post StrikerS Han estado viviendo como pareja desde hace algún tiempo, sin embargo, una no permite que la otra cruce esa línea. ¿Por qué? A veces, las cicatrices del pasado, no desaparecen tan fácilmente.


Hola a todos.

OK, otra idea algo fumada, resulta que el día de hoy me encontraba mirando las noticias y apareció un reportaje sobre maltrato infantil que me llamó la atención, así que me puse a reflexionar sobre el gran mal que un padre puede hacerle a un hijo. Recordando la historia de Fate, que igualmente sufrió este terrible mal, bien sabemos que Precia, personaje que detesto por comportarse así, la torturaba de mil y una formas posibles, mientras que Fate la amaba a pesar de todo lo que esa mujer le hiciere, por lo tanto, me imagino que para ella ha de ser tan difícil aceptar el amor de otra persona así como dar ese mismo amor a esa otra persona por temor a ser herida, así que por ello, surgió la idea de hacer esta historia.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores. (Si MSLN me perteneciera, después de escribir esto, créanme que resucitaría a Precia sólo para que Nanoha la vuelva polvo con su Starlight Breaker XDDD).

--

**I CAN'T MAKE YOU LOVE ME**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

Había pasado una vez más, de nuevo, dormidas en la misma cama, dándonos la espalda. Éramos una pareja. ¿No?... Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Fate-chan no permite que la abraze, no de esa manera, es decir, la amo, en verdad la amo, y ella sabe perfectamente que cuando la tomo entre mis brazos, no lo hago de la manera como lo haría tu mejor amiga, porque desde hace algún tiempo que ella y yo hemos dejado de ser eso, porque ahora, somos algo más…

Y entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me permite cruzar esa línea? ¿Por qué no me permite demostrarle cuánto la amo? Talvez, si ella no me permite entrar en su corazón, es porque realmente… Fate no me ama como yo a ella.

La noche llegaba, nos recostábamos después de un día muy cansado de labores y le deseaba las buenas noches. Las luces se apagaban. Pero yo no podía dormir, no teniendo a la persona que más amaba en este mundo a mi lado, sola para mí. Lentamente me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda. Y como si de una descarga eléctrica haciendo contacto con su piel se tratase, ella se estremecía y se colocaba en posición fetal, tal cual lo haría una niña sumamente asustada. Cada vez que pasaba ésto, me sentía terrible, como si el tratar de demostrarle mis sentimientos, sólo lograra herirla aún más. Me dolía tanto, que no podía evitar sentir culpa y confusión, por hacerla sentir incómoda y por no entender el motivo de su reacción. No estoy segura, pero en medio de la noche, entre sueños, después de que pasaba esto, tengo la impresión de que la oía sollozar.

Ella me rechazaba una y otra y otra vez, lo hacía sutilmente para no herirme, pero Dios sabe que yo comenzaba a desesperarme, talvez Fate no deseaba estar conmigo de la forma en que yo deseaba estar con ella, así que un día, cansada del eterno juego del gato y el ratón, cuando traté de besarla y abrazarla más, desviándome ella su mirada, decidí hablar de una buena vez por todas.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué… qué?"

"¿Por qué me rechazas?"

"No te rechazo"

"Fate-chan, por favor, claro que lo haces"

"¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?"

"¡¡Justo ahora!! Por Dios, Fate. ¡¡No te atrevas a negarlo!!"

"No estoy negando nada"

"Claro que lo estás haciendo, y lo estás haciendo justo ahora. Fate, dime la verdad. ¿No eres feliz con nuestra relación?"

"¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nanoha, yo te amo y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, te lo he dicho mil veces"

"Sí, pero jamás me lo has demostrado, así como tampoco me permites demostrártelo"

"Así que era eso, ya veo, sólo estás pensando en eso, sólo me quieres para eso, por ello, la razón de tu molestia. Supongo que debo disculparme por ser incapaz de amarte como tu deseas"

"No, Fate, demonios. ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí!... Es sólo que… Entiéndeme… ¿Cómo crees que me siento el ver que cada vez que busco tu contacto, es como si mis manos te lastimaran tan sólo con rozarte? Fate-chan, te amo y deseo demostrártelo, pero cada vez que lo hago, siento como si te hiciera daño. ¿Cómo crees que me siento con eso?"

"No, Nanoha, no es eso. Tú jamás podrías herirme, es sólo que yo…"

"¿Que tú qué?"

"…"

"¿Ves? ¿Ves que tengo razón? No puedes negar mi afirmación porque sabes que es cierta. Fate, no puedo hacer que me ames tanto como yo a ti. ¿Verdad? ¡¡Por eso es que tu no quieres que yo sea la primera persona en tu vida!!"

"Nanoha… aunque yo aceptara… de todas formas… tú no serías la primera persona en mi vida…"

Fue como ser apuñalada justo en el corazón. Fate finalmente me había confesado aquello que estuvo guardando todo este tiempo. Mis puños se cerraron clavando las uñas en mis palmas mientras presionaba fuertemente los dientes, porque me sentía… ¿Engañada?.. Quería correr, quería gritar… quería llorar. Alguien más había tenido lo que Fate jamás quiso entregarme. Finalmente, comprendí, relajé mis puños y bajé la mirada, llena de furia… salí a paso acelerado del lugar… no quería que ella me viese llorar.

Subí a la azotea del edificio de apartamentos donde vivíamos, me senté apoyando la espalda en la pared, mientras tomaba mis rodillas entre mis brazos y ocultaba mi rostro en ellas. Me sentía como una chica de quince años, decepcionada de su primer amor, de su único amor. Entonces, me percaté de que alguien igual llegaba a aquel lugar, lentamente se acercaba hacía mí y se inclinaba para sentarse a mi lado.

"Mi madre me torturaba de maneras que no podrías imaginar, Nanoha"

Sorprendida, levanté rápidamente mi rostro y con ojos incrédulos, ví a Fate, quien observaba con la mirada impasible hacía el cielo rojizo que se apreciaba aquella tarde.

"Amaba tanto mi madre que cumplía todos sus deseos, por más insanos que fueren… yo era muy pequeña como para comprender lo que ella hacía, así que realmente, nunca pude defenderme. Años después, comprendí el significado de todo ello"

Fate. Acaso tú…

"Cuando lo entendí, sentí tanto dolor… pero tu compañía y tu amor evitaron que me sumiera en una profunda tristeza. Hasta que un día, nuestra relación pasó al siguiente nivel, y yo fui feliz, inmensamente feliz, sin embargo, no supe cómo reaccionar, no supe qué hacer, tenía miedo de que te enterases de todo esto y me odiaras, así que jamás te lo confesé, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, mi temor se hacía más y más grande, porque tenía miedo de tu desprecio por no ser sincera contigo y haberte engañado todo este tiempo. ¿Pero sabes? Inconscientemente, siempre había tenido pánico de amar y ser herida de nuevo, porque… Nanoha… si tú… me dejases… yo no podría…"

No podía creerlo…

"Nunca nadie supo de esto, ni siquiera Arf… hasta el día de hoy… así que… te comprendo si es que ahora me odias y deseas alejarte de mi lado… yo misma propicié ésto… sin embargo, no podía ver como mi silencio te hería, así que sólo, quise dejarte saberlo… porque el que yo sufra por dentro no es en absoluto culpa tuya… así que perdóname… Nanoha"

Fate… yo…

"Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! ¡¡Lo siento!!"

Sujeté a Fate del brazo mientras trataba de marcharse y me arrojé hacia ella. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su regazo, invadida por un enorme dolor. El dolor de haberle causado daño por mi estupidez, y el gran dolor de saber por todo aquello que la persona más amada por mí en este mundo, había tenido que sufrir.

"Soy una estúpida, una completa estúpida, sólo estuve pensando en cosas sin sentido todo este tiempo sin detenerme a pensar lo que realmente había dentro de tí. No merezco siquiera que me hayas dicho la verdad. Lo siento tanto, te he causado un gran daño. Cómo puedo culpar a Precia por lastimarte si ahora yo me encontraba haciendo lo mismo. Cómo pude ser tan ciega para no ver todo ese dolor, para ayudarte a cargar con ese dolor. Si hay alguien que debe ser odiado, ese alguien debo ser yo, por mi egoísmo, por mi estupidez, por mi incapacidad de ver dentro del alma de la persona a la que le profeso tanto amor. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo jamás podría odiarte por haberme confesado la verdad, al contrario, mi amor por ti sólo hace volverse más y más grande, porque me doy cuenta de que a mi lado tengo al ser humano más hermoso del mundo. Mientras que yo me he comportado como la persona más horrible del mundo. No merezco tu amor, Fate…"

Entonces, sentí como Fate levantaba mi rostro de su regazo. Yo mantenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos, tenía miedo de ver su mirada, llena de decepción. Sin embargo, después de lo que sentí, no pude evitar abrirlos completamente de par en par.

"¿Por qué me besaste?"

Ví su rostro, lleno de lágrimas, lleno de compasión.

"¿Por qué, Fate?"

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, nuevamente la había hecho sufrir, así que acaricié sus mejillas tratando de retirar aquellas gotas de su rostro. Me sentía tan culpable, pero ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la acercó hacia su mejilla.

"Nanoha, me haces tan feliz. Nunca nadie, en toda mi vida, me había demostrado tanto amor como tú lo has hecho, como ahora lo sigues haciendo. Logras que todo el dolor que pueda sentir, vaya desapareciendo. ¿Cómo podría odiarte si incluso ahora te preocupas tanto por mí, si a pesar de saber todo, te importa más el hecho de que yo haya sufrido, sin interesarte siquiera que viviste engañada todo este tiempo? Nanoha, aún así, después de todo, me demuestras tu amor, y yo, no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarte aún más y más".

Nuevamente me besó. ¿Cómo podía amarme después de todo lo que le había hecho? El corazón y la bondad de Fate no tenían límites. Y yo la amaba tanto…

"Te amo Fate. Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te apoyaré"

La oscuridad finalmente llegó, la tarde se había convertido en noche, habíamos pasado horas en aquella azotea, juntas, en silencio, la felicidad que en ese momento sentíamos no podía ser expresada con simples palabras. Era tarde, ya era hora de dormir, así que después de un día agotador, regresamos a la habitación, dispuestas a descansar de tantas emociones.

"Duerme bien, Fate-chan"

"Gracias, Nanoha"

Quise abrazarla, besarla, pero me detuve, así que únicamente me limité a darle un tierno beso en la frente. Sólo me bastaba su compañía para ser feliz, inmensamente feliz, lo demás, talvez… venga con el tiempo… yo sabré esperar…

Regresé a mi lugar en la cama y me dispuse a dormir, así que cerré los ojos. Entonces, Fate se acercó a mí, me abrazó fuertemente por la espalda y una de sus manos se posó sobre mi corazón. Me habló con voz dulce.

"No deseas dormir. ¿Verdad?... Yo tampoco…"

Lentamente me giró hacia ella, pude ver sus ojos, mirándome, fijamente. Mi corazón se aceleró. Me besó, como nunca antes lo había hecho…

"Gracias por decidir esperar. ¿Pero sabes? Ahora, eso ya no es necesario…"

--

OK, es sumamente raro en mí escribir un fic con una temática algo fuerte, sin embargo, considero que si me gusta escribir, no puedo vivir peleada con ningún tema en particular, así como alguna vez lo estuve con el shojo ai, pero supongo que la diversidad siempre es buena y alguien que escriba sería deseable que fuese capaz de escribir de todo un poco, así que por ese mismo motivo, he estado pensando en escribir más fics de Nanoha pero con una temática totalmente distinta a la que he estado manejando, así que tengo en mente hacer un par de oneshots cómicos, ya que me he centrado mucho en el drama y debo admitir que la comedia me gusta y merece su lugar, también cabe mencionar que sigo escribiendo "Why, or why not", pero este fic surgió como un flashazo, abrí Word y comencé a escribir, así que muchas gracias por sus reviews y pues espero se animen a comentar esta historia.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
